A Razão
by Lo Higurashi
Summary: Songfic de InuKag... fala do que o Inu sente quando se toca que ama a Kagome e o que ele sente quando ela volta pra era dela. A musica tem muito a ver! Reviews please!


Ae moços! Tava aki de bobeira e resolvi faz uma song fic....´dos  
sentimentos do Inu pra Kagome...(como sempre) a musik tem mto a vê, espero  
q vcs gostem!! Bjoes!  
  
A razão  
**I´m not a perfect person  
There´s many things I wish I didn´t do  
_(Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita  
tem muitas coisas que eu desejava não ter feito)  
_**

Um hanyou de cabelos prateados como a lua e olhos dourados como o sol  
observava uma garota morena de olhos azuis pulando num poço escuro. Ela  
voltava para casa. Por causa dele, como sempre. Por vê-lo com Kikyou, por  
ele ter gritado com ela, por tantos motivos. Motivos que só serviam como  
barragem para os sentimentos que inundavam seu interior. Não queria tê-la  
machucado. Era a ultima coisa que queria. Não queria ter abraçado Kikyou  
naquela hora. Não queria ter falado que Kagome não tinha nada a ver com  
aquilo. Tinha muitas coisas que desejava não ter feito.

**But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you**  
**_(Mas eu continuo aprendendo  
Eu nunca desejei ter feito aquelas coisas com você)  
_**

"Kagome... Desculpe... Eu sei que eu nunca vou te dizer isso... Mas acho  
que quando você olha nos meus olhos daquele jeito que só você sabe fazer,  
você vai perceber como eu sinto muito. Eu ainda estou aprendendo muitas  
coisas com você. Sendo mais gentil e ajudando pessoas... Mas mesmo ajudando  
a todos, não consigo ajudar a mim mesmo. Não consigo te dizer o quanto te  
amo... O quanto te quero... Nunca quis te fazer sofrer, ao contrario... Mas  
só a idéia de que você esta sofrendo por minha causa, faz meu coração para  
de bater..."

**And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
_(E então eu preciso dizer antes de ir  
Que eu só quero que você saiba)  
_**

"Mas eu sei, que antes de partir, antes do dia que juntarmos a jóia e isso  
finalmente acabar. Eu ainda vou te dizer... Você ainda vai saber que..."

**I´ve found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
_(Eu achei uma razão pra mim  
Mudar quem eu costumava ser  
Uma razão pra começar de novo  
E a razão é você)  
_**

"Você é a razão pela qual eu mudei... Pela qual eu esqueci a Kikyou... Pela  
qual eu comecei de novo. Você é a razão para tudo que eu faço. Mas mesmo  
assim, ainda fico aqui, sendo o covarde que nunca mostro ser... Você é a  
razão de eu me mostrar corajoso. De eu matar youkais. De eu te salvar  
inúmeras vezes, quando você resolve fazer exatamente o contrario do que eu  
te falei."

**I´m sorry that I hurt you  
It´s something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
_(Desculpe ter te machucado  
É uma coisa com a qual eu tenho que viver todo dia  
E toda dor que eu te causei  
Eu desejaria poder acabar com tudo isso)_**

"Mas no final eu sempre acabo te machucando. Eu queria conseguir parar com  
isso. Mas parece que quanto mais eu gosto de você, mais eu te afasto de  
mim. Toda essa dor, que você sente quando me vê com a Kikyou... Ou quando  
percebe que estou pensando nela... eu daria tudo pra poder tirá-la de  
dentro de você, de não ver seus olhos alegres sem aquele brilho".

**And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear  
_(E ser quem pega todas as suas lagrimas  
é por isso que eu preciso que você ouça)  
_**

InuYasha se levantou e pulou da árvore onde estava e parou na frente do  
poço.  
"Quero estar sempre aí pra você, Kagome. Quero que você tenha a certeza que  
pode contar sempre comigo, ter a certeza que não vou te abandonar por outra  
mulher. Quero sorrir com você, recolher as suas lágrimas quando elas  
teimarem em cair. Preciso que você me ouça, que saiba de tudo isso". O  
hanyou pulou no poço, indo instantaneamente para a outra era.

**I´ve found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You**  
**_(Eu achei uma razão pra mim  
Mudar quem eu costumava ser  
Uma razão pra começar de novo  
E a razão é você)_**

"Lembra quando nos conhecemos Kagome? Lembra como eu era diferente do que  
sou hoje? Eu até mesmo cheguei a tentar te matar! Agora que penso no  
assunto, eu realmente mudei bastante, não é? Mudanças que até mesmo a  
Kikyou não conseguiu fazer, você fez, você me ensinou o que é carinho,  
afeto, amor... Com esse seu corpo tão frágil, você é muito mais forte do  
que parece... Conseguiu quebrar tantas barreiras, tantas paredes..." O  
hanyou chegou na janela do quarto da garota e viu que ela não estava lá.  
Entrou e olhou ao redor, respirando fundo, embriagando-se naquela essência.

**I´m not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
**_**(Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita  
Eu nunca desejei ter feito aquelas coisas com voc  
E então eu preciso dizer antes de ir  
Que eu só quero que você saiba)**_

InuYasha observou Kagome entrar dentro do quarto com o rosto inchado e  
vermelho. Ela parou e encarou-o, surpresa.  
"Seus olhos estão vermelhos de lágrimas... Malditas lágrimas! Eu causei-as  
a você... Isso é o que mais me deixa com raiva! Saber que só consigo  
machucar quem amo. Que só erro com você. Eu sei que estou muito longe de  
ser o homem ideal pra você. Eu sei que eu fiz você sentir muitas coisas ao  
meu respeito que eu não gostaria. Mas, aqui estou eu, pedindo o seu perdão,  
mesmo que não em palavras. Mas acho que você identificando tudo o que eu  
não estou dizendo, apenas por me olhar, com esse seu jeitodoce. É por isso  
que eu preciso te dizer..."

**I´ve found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn´t know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you**  
**_(Eu encontrei uma razão pra mostrar  
Um lado meu que você não conhecia  
Uma razão para tudo o que eu faço  
E a razão é você)_**

"Kagome... Você é a minha razão. Você me mostrou como ver as coisas de um  
lado mais bonito, enxergar o lado bom. Você me fez amar. Não sabe o quanto  
isso significa pra mim. Amar alguém, como eu amo você, é impossível. Estar  
longe de você me faz sentir um aperto tão forte no peito, uma vontade  
imensa de chorar. E é isso que você esta sentindo agora. Porque também não  
quer ficar longe de mim... Porque eu nos mantenho afastados se o que mais  
queremos é ficar juntos? Não tenho mais medo de amá-la. Tenho medo de perdê-  
la. E nada garante que iremos ficar juntos pra sempre, eu preciso dizer  
enquanto a tempo. Porque não se pode viver sem amor. E nem sem uma razão."  
Sem falar nada, o hanyou andou até a garota e tomou o rosto dela no meio de  
suas mãos e encarou-a.  
- Eu te amo, Kagome – sussurrou e beijou-a.

==--fim--==

Oi gente!! Essa é a minha primeira songfic, mas já tenho outra em mente,  
então, por favor, mandem reviews dizendo o que vocês acham e o que poderia  
melhorar ta?  
O nome dessa musica é The Reason do Hoobastank  
Beijões!


End file.
